Po! You are a Jerk!, a Kung fu panda fanfic
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Tigress has caught Viper flirting with Po and she became angry yet jealous that she coulnd't stop it. What would Tigress do? Read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm still working on my brand new Kung fu panda story which it was about Crane's past so I still need to think some ideas anyway. This story that you are reading now it is very funny and it'll make you laugh the whole day. This one is about Tigress who is now angry and jealous at Viper who is flirting on Po and it makes Tigress wanna scream out five words: PO! YOU…ARE…A…JERK!. So I hope you guys like it…oh I almost forgot…coming soon…I have a new story that was based from the hit disney live show in MGM studios but I forgot the new name of it so please tell me. The hit show from Disney is something that we all know and love: FANTASMIC!. That story is coming soon right after this one and the story is for my brother who loved it so much ever since he saw it when we go on vacation to Walt Disney World again a couple years ago and we all love it and he is currently watching it on YouTube which means that he still love it forever. Lately on YouTube…they have a brand new dragon to replace the one old that was broken on June this year and it kind of disappoint everyone but on September…the dragon came back to the attraction and this time…the dragon is brand new it looks just like the Maleficent as a dragon from the original Disney movie and I'm so happy but I don't know if they have it at either Walt Disney World or Disneyland so please tell me guys. Alright everyone! Let's have some fun reading this story so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^**

**I don't own the movie & the characters but I own this story that I made. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Today is a very bright spring morning at the Valley of peace as it was quite peaceful as ever since Tai Lung was defeated and minding their own business. Inside the Jade Palace, everyone also seems to be minding their own business too except there is one certain tiger who seems to be so pissed off: Tigress. **

**Why is she pissed off? Because she is getting sick of seeing Viper who is trying to gain Po's affections for her by flirting with him and it makes Tigress sick of it. It also make her wanna pull Viper away from Po for some reasons. **

"**Why did that Miss beauty snake wants the dragon warrior for herself?…why I oughta!" *Tigress***

"**Hold on a sec Tigress!" *Crane***

"**You couldn't do it on our friend wouldn't you?" *Mantis***

"**Oh yes I can since she has" *Tigress**

"**Taking you love interest hmm?" said Mantis who looks at Tigress with suspicion and Monkey can see that too. **

"**Come to think of it…you do like Po too?" *Monkey***

"**No I wasn't!" *Tigress***

"**If so…why are you angry for?" *Mantis***

"**Leave Tigress alone you two" *Crane***

"**Just ignore Crane Tigress…Mantis and I kind of knew that you were jealous of Viper right?" *Monkey***

"**Yeah…it seems that you were really are" said Mantis who didn't get to finished talking because his antennas have overwhelmed by Tigress who screams into his ears very…very loud. **

"**JEALOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" *Tigress***

"**AH MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Mantis***

**Both Monkey & Crane covered their ears in hopes that they won't get deaf from Tigress but felt sorry for poor Mantis who seems to have bad headache. **

"**Uh Tigress…just so you know…I hate to be but I kind of saying that you" said Crane who also didn't get to finish talking either because Tigress yelled out him too. **

"**ARE NOT JEALOUS!!!!!!!!!!! *Tigress***

"**Uh…sorry about that" * Crane***

"**Hmm…that's ok" said Tigress who had a clever idea in her head and said **

"**Don't worry boys…I won't do anything to neither Viper or Po"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uh oh…I hope you guys are ready for chapter 2 coming up so I hope you guys like it! -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I was kind of sad that I didn't get any reviews on this story even though one of you did read but there's no reviews so please read & review guys. Anyway, I'll start chapter 2 now so I do hope that you guys read & review story. Enjoy reading guys! ^-^

I don't own the movie & the characters but I own this story that I made so please don't copy any of my stories & just make your own version.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Po's room…Po is playing with his furious five action sets including an action figure of himself until Viper came inside his room with some sweets that she brought from a store in the Valley of Peace.

"Hiya darling!"

"Uh…hey Viper…What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing sweetie! Anyway I've brought some sweets for you to let you know that I am your sweet girlfriend!"

Po didn't know what to say since Viper starts getting attracted to him ever since he saved everyone from Tai Lung's wrath and brought peace to the valley and he thought that he can relax…but oh boy…he was so wrong…suddenly out of the blue, Viper started to like him more and tries to get his attention everyday and Po seems to be quite uncomfortable because of it even though he liked Viper too but she seems to be creeping him out lately.

"Uh…thanks Viper but I'll just have them later since I'm…uh"

"Oh that's ok sweetie! Here I'll give you one but I'll feed you instead like I'm your wife and you're my husband"

"Uh…" said Po who starting to wish that he would've run for cover but he couldn't make a move because Viper trapped him with her body in a coiled position and she had a sweet candy on her tail which it was held in position in front of Po's mouth and she said to him.

"Ok sweetie…open wide and have your sweet candy"

"Uh…ok" said Po who then open his mouth to let Viper give him the candy 'I don't want to be rude to her but I gotta let her feed me anyway' and Viper is about to place the candy in Po's mouth when suddenly Tigress came in the room abruptly while opening the door to Po's room very loud and she scowled in angry at the scene that she saw and said to them.

"What are you two doing!?" *Tigress*

"Wait a second Tigress! This isn't what it looks like! We aren't doing mmph!" said Po who didn't get a chance to finish talking because Viper closed his mouth and said to Tigress.

"Oh I'm just giving him his sweet candy before I let him do anything else so please don't get upset all about it" *Viper*

"I don't buy your comment Viper…but whatever you were doing to him make me so…so…angry!" *Tigress*

Meanwhile outside Po's room a little far away…Monkey, Mantis & Crane who were listening to their conversations were quite speechless and they didn't know what to say. Viper however ignored Tigress and she let Po's mouth go and said to him.

"Oh ignore her Po…let me feed you like a good wife and then I'll leave you and miss angry tiger alone" said Viper who was suddenly being pulled away by Tigress who grabbed her by the neck and stared at her face, growling like a ticked off tiger. Viper smiled at her nervously and said "Uh…sorry!" "Too late girly!" and she dropped Viper to the ground harshly and walked toward Po with anger steaming on her face. Po seems to be quite scared of her.

"Uh…no harsh feelings right?" *Po*

"Wrong panda boy" *Tigress*

"Uh…can you uh let Viper give me that candy that she wanted to let me try before she can leave?" *Po*

Suddenly Tigress can't hold her anger anymore and she screamed out very loud that everybody in the Valley of Peace got a very…very bad headache.

"PO! YOU…ARE…A…JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The end. ^-^

* * *

I hope you guys love this story and please review and vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple on my profile! ^-^


End file.
